


Attention To Detail

by QueenieLacy



Series: An Unpredictable Curiosity [7]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, References to Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex, references to stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Chibs and Juice continue to have fun in their new found relationship while Diosa gets ready to celebrate its anniversary, another club member finds out about the couple, and Happy makes another bid for Alejandro's affection.





	Attention To Detail

Juice slowly ran his fingers along the shiny black Dyna in Chibs garage. He’d left the older man asleep and came downstairs to admire the motorcycle. Wearing only Chibs’ shirt, he threw his leg over the bike to straddle it. He slowly sat down on the leather seat and allowed his fingers to glide over the paint job. Juice loved motorcycles and in another life, he was certain he would have at least one of his own. 

In his admiration, Juice hadn’t heard the garage door creak open. Chibs smiled as he leaned against the door frame, watching Juice on his bike. The younger man looked incredibly sexy in only his shirt. He bare legs and soft thighs hugging his bike like they had been hugging his waist last night. Juice leaned forward and the shirt shifted, raising up slightly but just enough to show a bit of his round bottom. Chibs bit his lip to hold back a moan. He felt his cock twitch and he knew Juice was going to be the death of him because he was too old for all of this sex. 

“You look good on my bike.” Chibs finally spoke up. Juice looked his shoulder and smiled.

“Really?”

“Aye.” Chibs answered. 

“Always wanted one...but my bank account had other plans.” Juice chuckled. He swung his right leg over the bike. Chibs thought Juice was going to stand up, but the younger man turned his body and swung his left leg over the bike. He was now sitting on the bike in the reverse way so he could look at Chibs. “Good morning.” Juice greeted with a chuckle.

“Mornin'.” Chibs returned as his eyes went over his lover.

Juice let out a happy sigh as he laid back onto the Dyna. The shirt rose up as he laid back, revealing his flaccid cock and a bit of his belly. Chibs licked his lips as he watched Juice. “What would it take for you to let me drive this bad boy?” Juice asked, tilting his head so he was still looking at the older man.

“Do you even know how to ride?” He asked and Juice playfully scoffed.

“I may be a pretty boy but I know how to rough ride.” Juice explained and Chibs nodded.

“Don’t I know it…” Chibs teased and Juice smirked.

“Speaking of which…” Juice started. “What would it take for you to fuck me on this bike?” He asked and Chibs matched his smirk.

“A full belly and a blow job to get me hard.” Chibs answered and Juice sat up at the answer. He finally got off the bike, smoothing out the shirt before walking over to Chibs.

“I hope you have food here.” Juice joked and Chibs nodded and let Juice move past him into his home. The couple made their way to the kitchen and Juice went over to the fridge, opening it up and pulling out some items.

Chibs went over to his cellphone that he left on the kitchen counter. When he woke up to an empty bed, he grabbed his phone and went looking for Juice. When he didn’t find him in the kitchen, he went looking in other places. He must have forgotten it on the counter. He grabbed his phone and noticed a text from Jax.

“Shit…”

“What?” Juice asked.

“Diosa anniversary party tonight…” He read the text from Jax. He had forgotten all about the party Venus had planned to celebrate her taking over the place. Attendance was required.

“Oh, yeah. I’m working tonight.” Juice answered and Chibs raised an eyebrow at his answer.

“In...the backrooms?” Chibs asked and moved closer to Juice.

“Nah, I'm at the bar.” Juice corrected him. “Venus hasn’t been letting me work the floor since she found out about us.” He explained as Chibs made his way over to Juice and pressed against him. “Your pussy is being protected.” He added and Chibs let out loud laugh, his arm going around Juice’s neck to pull him closer. 

He pressed a kiss to Juice’s temple. “My pussy?” He questioned between chuckles.

“Yeah…” Juice answered. “I know how possessive you biker types get.” He half-joked as Chibs continued to laugh. “Now get off of me unless you want burnt eggs.” He shook Chibs off and refocused on his eggs.

“You’ll find that I’m probably the least possessive biker typer you’ve ever met.” 

“We’ll see.” Juice answered, hoping Chibs was correct. He didn’t need another crazy possessive boyfriend. One of those is enough for multiple lifetimes. 

* * *

Happy silently worked underneath an old truck that he was restoring for a client. The old shop radio played in the background as he spun the socket wrench, tightening the part to the truck. He was nearly done with the transmission and then the truck would be fully functional and road ready. 

His silent pleasure was interrupted by the Morrow-Teller phone ringing. Someone must have left the door to the office open, so the ringing flowed loudly into the shop. The ringing continued for a few minutes and Happy rolled his eyes at the noise. “Pickup the fucking phone!” Happy yelled out but no one answered him, nor did they pick up the fucking phone. 

Happy huffed before sliding out from underneath the car. Bobby must of took off after finishing his bookkeeping, maybe taking the money to the bank to deposit it. They learned their lesson about keeping large amounts of money at the shop when some punk teenagers tried to rob them. Luckily, they were inexperienced troublemakers. Happy and Tig were able to easily disarm them and send them running back home to their mothers, but they decided not to push their luck any more than they had to. Bobby made regular bank drops and made a sign that said they kept less than two hundred dollars on hand. 

Happy quickly made his way into the office and picked up the old wall phone. “Teller-Morrow.” He huffed out and waited for the person on the other end to respond. 

“...Happy?”

“Alex?”

Happy heard his favorite registered nurse chuckle on the other end of the line. “What’s going on?” Happy questioned. 

Alejandro sighed. “My car stopped on the side of the road and your shop is the closest to my location.”

“You still driving that old Honda?” Happy questioned. 

“Yeah…” Alejandro sighed. 

“I thought I told you to get rid of that thing.” Happy responded and Alejandro chuckled. 

“Well...when have I ever listened to you?” He asked rhetorically and Alejandro swore he heard Happy smile. 

“Where are you?” Happy asked and Alejandro gave him his location on the highway. 

“By exit 12.” 

“You were leaving the hospital.” Happy stated.

“I worked a double shift and I’m just getting off.” Alejandro explained. 

“I’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you.” Happy heard Alejandro say before he hung up. 

Happy quickly cleaned up before grabbing the keys to the tow truck and heading out toward Alejandro’s location. He went as fast as he could, weaving in and out of traffic, and internally cursing the old woman that insisted on driving 10 miles below the speed limit. He felt like it took forever to reach Alejandro’s location even though it had only been 15 minutes.

Happy saw Alejandro standing outside of his car, leaning against it as he waited. His curly hair blew wildly in the wind as he looked up and gave Happy a pretty smile as he pulled off the highway. Happy parked in front of the broken down car that he could see was smoking because the hood was up. 

Happy climbed out of the tow truck and walked back toward Alejandro, meeting him at the front of his car. “I think my transmission died.” The nurse explained as he pointed to the part that was still slightly smoking.

Happy smirked. “What does a pretty boy like you know about transmissions?” He joked and Alejandro playfully scoffed. 

“I’ll have you know my uncle taught me quite a bit about cars.” He answered with a smile. “Thanks for the tow.” 

“Anytime.” He said and nodded toward the truck, signaling Alex to go wait in the truck. Alejandro raised an eyebrow at the silence request.

“You sure?” He questioned. “I can help.” He offered but Happy gave him an exasperated look. “Okay, fine...I’ll play your damsel in distress…” He mumbled the last part under his breath before moving toward the truck. Happy made sure the car hood was shut and secured before hooking the car up to the tow truck. It was something he’d done at least 100 times before so he was able to secure the car quickly.

Happy returned to the truck and hopped inside before pulling off toward the shop. It was quiet ride with each man sneaking glances at the other, hoping the other didn’t see. 

They arrived at the shop and Alex took up residence in the office while Happy took a look at his car. It wasn’t long before Happy came into the office, cleaning his oil covered fingers off with a towel. “You were right.” Happy conceded.

“Fuck…” Alex swore. Transmission were expensive. He would better off putting a down payment on a new car. Alex shrugged. “I’ve been wanting a new car anyway…”

“I could pay to fix it.” Happy declared and Alex shook his head.

“I can’t let you do that, Happy.” Alex rejected.

“I got money.” Happy reasoned. He had made a lot of it over the years as a hired gun and all of the other illegal acts he did, but he rarely spent it. 

“I do too.” Alex responded. He had his Bachelor of Science in nursing and was an RN. He made a little over 100,000 dollars a year if he included the bonuses he received due to the nursing shortage. “And as much as I would love to be spoiled…” Alex spoke as he rose from the couch. “I still can’t let you do that.” He finished and watched Happy move toward him, invading his space. He could feel Happy’s body heat radiating off him as they almost touched.

“I can take you car shopping.”

“Happy…”

"Hey! Happy!” Alex looked over Happy’s shoulder when he heard another voice in the shop. He could see a person through the mini-blinds walking toward the office door. He looked over at Happy and raised his eyebrows when the man didn’t move away from him. That’s how Bobby and Jax found the two men, still standing in front of one another and almost touching.

“Everything alright?” Jax questioned as he watched Happy stand over the male dressed in scrubs. The Sons leader wasn’t sure if Happy was about to punch the guy or kiss him. 

Happy nodded. “Was offering him a ride home. Can’t fix the car.”

Alex nodded, accepting the ride. “I’ll meet you at the truck.” He said before stepping away from Happy and making his way toward the door. Happy’s eyes followed the nurse as he moved out of the room until he disappeared from the room. Only then did he look to Jax and Bobby.

“You sure everything’s okay?” Bobby asked and Happy nodded.

“Perfect.”

* * *

Chibs sat at the end of the bar, secluded from mostly everyone else that was partying it up in the main bar at Diosa. The multiple stages had girls and boys swinging from poles while their half-naked counterparts walked the floor. Waiter staff served drinks in their more covering outfits and lit cigars for some high rollers. From his vantage point, he could see most of the room and everyone in it. All of the Sons were in attendance to support Venus, who was loving her roll as the center of attention. She turned the place from an outlaw hideout to a cash cow. She deserved all the praise.

Chibs turned away from the crowd and back to the bar. He let his eyes wander over the bar patrons until he found whom he was looking for. Juice was leaning sexily over the bar, holding a conversation with some random drunk man. He was wearing sexy spandex shorts and a black tank top. Juice had rolled on a bit of glitter to his arms and thighs so he twinkled in the lighting. He caught Juice’s eyes as the smaller man gave the drunk a fake laugh before taking a bit of money from him. Juice then stepped away from the man and grabbed another beer before moving down the bar toward Chibs. 

“Having fun watching my ass in these spandex?” Juice smiled as he popped the top on the beer and sat it in front of Chibs.

“You know it.” Chibs said before picking up the new beer and taking a swig. “What was that?” He asked and nodded in the direction of the drunk guy. 

Juice smiled. “What? Jealous?” He teased and Chibs scoffed at the idea of being jealous of that loser. “He asked me if I could go to the back with him.” Juice explained and Chibs knew what happened in the back rooms.

“And?” 

Juice chuckled as he leaned across the bar, leaning closer to Chibs. “I told him I had to ask my daddy first.” Juice winked and Chibs couldn’t stop the smirk that formed on his lips. He watched as Juice placed a bill on the bar and Chibs looked down to see a hundred dollar bill. Chibs looked back up at Juice, silently questioning the money. “He said to use this to convince daddy.” He added and Chibs snorted.

“I don’t share.” 

Juice hummed. “So selfish.” Juice playfully scolded Chibs and the older man just shrugged. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” 

Chibs watched Juice walk away from him, ogling his ass until the man disappeared behind the other bartenders. Chibs drank his beer and tapped his fingers against the bar, impatiently waiting for his Juice to make his grand reappearance and save him from this boredom. He continued to nurse his beer until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out the phone and smiled when he saw the text from Juice.

_ ‘Hallway’ _

The one word text spoke volumes. The older man slid his phone back into his pocket and left his half-empty beer on the bar. He slowly rose from his seat and walked normally out of the club area even though he wanted to run. Chibs was able to keep himself under control and didn’t break out into a sprint. He made his way out of the bar and club area and walked into the dimly lit hallway to see Juice leaning against the wall. 

“It took you long enough.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Chibs shrugged off the teasing as Juice reached out and took his hand. The smaller man led Chibs down the hallway until the reached Juice’s desired room. Juice carefully opened the door and led Chibs inside. 

It was a room for private dances. A mini stage sat in the middle of the room with a gold pole sticking out of the stage. Leather couches and chairs surrounded the stage and Chibs chose to settle onto the couch while Juice turned on some music. Juice made his way back to Chibs and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. “What type of dance do you want me to do?” Juice winked as he started to roll his hips, grinding on Chibs’ lap. 

Chibs let out a low moan as Juice’ ass rubbed against his cock. “Hm, I’d rather you do a...horizontal dance.” Chibs winked and Juice let out a chuckle before leaning in. Chibs met him halfway and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Their tongues slid alongside each other, tasting one another as Chibs grabbed at Juice’s ass. He moved his hand underneath the spandex, his fingers running over Juice’s bare ass. Juice whimpered as he felt Chibs’ fingers circle his hole.

“You want to be inside me?” Juice mumbled and Chibs nodded as Juice started to push his kutte off his shoulders.

“Fuck yes.” Chibs spoke and started to pull at Juice’s shorts. “Take these things off.”

Juice smirked. “Let's get you situated first.” He reached down and undid Chibs’ jeans, popping the button and pulling the zipper down. He reached into Chibs pants and pulled out his hardness. “Mm, already hard for me. I haven’t started the show.”

“You are the show.” Chibs responded and Juice just laughed as Chibs captured his lips again. The two shared a few kisses before Juice pulled away and hopped off Chibs’ lap. “Hey! Where you goin’!” He yelled but Juice didn’t respond. He went to the far corner of the room and messed with a small stand that a radio and other items were on. Chibs let out a huff and tapped his feet onto the floor impatiently. Juice soon returned to the patient Scotsman and tossed the items at him. He caught them and smirked at the lube and condoms that were now in his hand. He placed them to the side and looked up in time to see Juice pulling his shorts and thong down. The younger man quickly tossed them to the side and quickly crawled onto Chibs’ lap.

Chibs hissed as Juice slid onto his lap, his sensitive cock head rubbing against Juice’ ass cheek. The younger man settled himself so Chibs’ cock was between his ass cheeks. Juice slowly moved his hips, raising them up and down, pretending to ride cock. “You’re so sexy.” Chibs moaned before leaning in to kiss Juice again, grabbing Juice’s ass while they kissed.

“I’m gonna ride you good, daddy.” Juice promised and Chibs let out another moan at the declaration. He grabbed the lube and opened it, pouring some onto his fingers. Chibs moves to press a finger to Juice’s hole, teasing his hole by rubbing around the rim.

Before the couple could do anything else, the door to the room opened. They could hear giggling and what heard like lips smacking together for kisses. Chibs looked over toward the intruders, ready to tell them to fuck off, but the words died in his throat. “Fuck.”

Juice frowned when he heard Chibs swear. He let out a sigh and turned his head to look over his shoulder, also ready to tell the intruders to fuck off. “Oh…” was all Juice actually said.

Jax had pulled Tara away from the party and down the hallway, giggling like teenagers. It was almost like they were in high school again. They’d sneak around to find a place to have sex whenever their parents were around and tonight was no different. The boys were at the farm with Gemma and Nero for the summer so the two didn’t have to worry about getting home and come be spontaneous. 

“In here, darling.” Jax opened the door to the room and pulled Tara inside. The door wasn’t even all the way closed before Jax started pulling on Tara’s top. If his mouth wasn’t on her breast in the next two seconds, he was going to go nuts...but Tara’s gasp made him stop. He looked up at her and saw her staring at something. Jax turned to see two people on the couch, already having secured the space. He was about to apologize and pulled Tara out of the room but then he saw why she gasped.

His eyes widened as he recognized Chibs sitting on the couch. The person looked like a man from behind but when he turned to look at them, it was confirmed. Chibs was fucking a man. A million questions went through his mind.

Had Chibs always been gay? Is that why it didn’t work out with Fiona? Why hadn’t he notice? Is he a bad leader for not realizing his Vice President is gay? He needs to pay more attention to detail….

“We should talk.” Jax blurted out and Chibs sighed.

“Yeah, laddie...But later, I’m kinda in the middle of something…” 

Jax nodded. “Right, right.” He said as he grabbed Tara’s hand and started to pull her toward the door.

“Have fun!” Tara yelled out and Jax smiled as he shook his head. Once they were back in the hallway, Jax pulled Tara into his arms and kissed her. “Let’s go find our own fun, darling.”

He’d worry about the club later.

**Author's Note:**

> queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
